


Dial Me Up

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [78]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Married Couple, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Three times when Ty Lee called Azula just to hear her voice, and one time Azula called Ty Lee.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Dial Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted this to be a 5 and 1 but I realized really quickly how repetitive that would get. Anyways, enjoy the absolutely shameless fluff.

Azula sat at her desk with her legs crossed one over the other, tapping her fingers on the top of the table.

It was only 8:30 in the morning but she was already at work which was annoying, but what bothered her even more was the squeaky girl in front of her. Azula didn’t even remember her name and she’d been talking for half an hour already. 

She had requested the very first appointment on a Monday morning, just to ask Agni Corp to sponsor some project she was working on. 

In Azula’s opinion it was simply common decency to respect that 8am on Monday is not the time for perturbing meetings.

“And that’s why, ma’am, you have to give us the mon-”

The girl was interrupted as Azula’s phone rang in her desk drawer. 

“Do you mind,” the girl asked, quite rudely in Azula’s opinion. 

Azula pulled the phone out and checked who was calling.

“I’m sorry it’s an important partner,” Azula said. “I need to take this.”

The girl looked visibly upset but didn’t say anything.

Azula picked up the phone and strolled over to the window. 

“Hey Ty,” she said quietly, conscious that she was being listened to.

“Hi baby,” came Ty Lee’s voice on the other end.

“Did you just wake up?” Azula asked. “You sound sleepy.”

“You left so early this morning,” Ty Lee said, sounding a little upset. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Azula said. “Some kid wanted to meet because she needs my money for something.”

“You could have at least woken me up and given me a kiss goodbye,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula sighed and rubbed her forehead. 

“I can hear you pouting Ty. I did do that, it was just five in the morning,” she said.

“Oh,” Ty Lee said. 

“Go back to sleep,” Azula said, a little soft coaxing slipping into her tone. 

“I miss you,” Ty Lee said.

“I know,” Azula said. “I’ll be home early today. Why don’t we go out to dinner?”

“Ooh,” Ty Lee said. “Where?”

“Why don’t you pick darling,” Azula said, a little bit quieter. “Any place you like.”

“Ok,” Ty Lee said, excitedly. “What time should I expect you?”

“I’m planning to be home by five.”

“That’s so early!”

“Yes, well,” Azula said. “I have to go, I can sense the kid getting irked.”

“Ok baby,” Ty Lee said. “I’m going back to sleep. I love you.”

“Sweet dreams darling,” Azula said, almost whispering at this point. “I love you too.”

She hung up and walked back to her desk. 

“Was that an Agni Corp partner,” the girl asked. “The Kyoshi Warriors? Air Nomads inc?”

“No,” Azula said, putting her phone away. 

“Oh,” the girl said, looking confused. “I thought you said it was an important partner.”

“Yeah,” Azula said, leaning back. “My partner.”

“Your partner?”

“My wife.”

“Oh,” the girl said. 

“Oh, oh, oh, and now your time is up,” Azula said, mockingly. “Please leave my office.”

“Wait, what about my grant,” she asked as Azula made shooing motions. 

“I’ll mull it over.”  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Azula sat across the Pai Sho board from Iroh, as Zuko sat on the side and watched. 

“Careful niece,” Iroh said, placing a piece. 

“I don’t need your opinions on my gameplay,” Azula snapped. “I’m about to win.” She moved a piece across the board.

“Sure you are,” Zuko said. 

“Backseat playing now Zuzu? We both just beat you,” Azula said, analyzing Iroh’s placement.

“Don’t be mean to your brother,” Iroh cautioned. 

“Watch out uncle,” Azula said, placing a piece decisively. “If you let your attention stray to babying Zuzu you’re bound to make a mistake.”

Just then, Azula’s phone rang. She growled but pulled it out and looked at who was calling.

“Very hypocritical,” Iroh said. “No distractions at family board game night!” 

Azula raised one finger and picked up the call. 

“I bet it’s Ty Lee,” Zuko said. “She has _’Zula_ so whipped that she gets in trouble if she ignores her calls.”

Azula shot him a look.

“Hey,” she said into the phone. 

“Hi ‘Zula!” Ty Lee replied cheerfully. 

“What’s up?” She asked, blushing at how she was being watched by her brother and uncle. 

“I missed your voice and I just wanted to remind you that I loved you,” Ty Lee said. 

“I-” Azula said, biting her lip. She took a deep breath and pushed the embarrassment down. “I missed your voice too Ty.”

“Aaaand,” Ty Lee asked teasingly. 

“And I love you,” Azula muttered. 

Zuko burst out cackling and Azula slapped around the back of his head. 

“Don’t pay attention to him, my darling niece,” Iroh said. “Your brother is immature. The love you and Ty Lee have is very special.”

“I’ve got to go now Ty,” Azula said. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye baby! Tell Iroh and Zuko I say hi!”

“Farewell my dear,” Azula said, squinting aggressively at Zuko as if challenging to say something. She hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket. 

“Agni, she has you wrapped around her finger,” Zuko said, tossing his head back and laughing hysterically. 

“Well at least I’m getting laid regularly,” Azula said sticking out her tongue and moving a piece across the board. “Also, I win.”

Iroh and Zuko stared at the board incredulously.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Emails were Azula’s least favorite part of her job. Sifting through correspondence and deciding what was worth replying to, what needed to be remembered, and what could be deleted. 

She switched over to a tab where she had been browsing for new bathing suits for herself and Ty Lee but quickly shook her head and closed out of it. No such distractions would be permitted. You can’t buy new clothes if you don’t have money, and money comes from a job well done. 

As she sat at her computer she lamented once again, as she always did, her controlling nature. She had a perfectly fine secretary, but she just didn’t trust the kid with anything important. What kind of twenty year old boy wanted to be a secretary for Agni’s sake?

However, this habit left Azula to spend hours and hours staring at her inbox. She always had a cup of tea and a lovingly handcrafted playlist that Ty Lee had made to get her through the monotonous task, but it was still bothersome.

On that particular Saturday afternoon, Azula had already spent three hours working. Her tea had grown cold and the playlist was almost at its end when her phone rang. 

Grateful for a legitimate excuse to take a break she leaned back and cracked her neck, grabbing her phone. 

Even a call from one of her idiotic, incompetant underlings would be better than another email.

Her entire disposition changed when she saw who was calling. 

“Hello my love,” Azula said with a smile as she put the phone to her ear. 

“Hey princess,” Ty Lee said. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

“Just making sure you weren’t dead,” Ty Lee said, cheerfully. 

“You’re quite happy for a girl who had believed the love of her life to be dead,” Azula said with a smirk. 

“But now I know you’re not!”

“Are you calling me from the living room,” Azula asked, standing up and closing her work tabs and logging off of the computer.

“Indeed I am,” Ty Lee said in a tone she frequently used to mock Azula’s stiffness. 

“Perhaps I’ll come pay you a visit,” Azula said, walking towards the door. 

“Oh my,” Ty Lee said, affectedly. “A real caller? Mother will be so pleased! She has been so concerned about me finding a suitor during this courtship season.”

“You absolute dork,” Azula giggled as she walked through the house, still on the phone. 

“Yeah but I’m your dork,” Ty Lee said as Azula entered the living room.

Ty Lee grinned and turned off the call, running and leaping into Azula’s arms, grabbing her tightly and wrapping her legs around Azula’s waist. 

“My dork,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s hair as she hugged her.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ty Lee and Mai were sitting on Mai’s patio having midday drinks and watching Zuko and Tom Tom run around the backyard with swords. 

“Are they going to hurt each other,” Ty Lee asked, swirling her wine around in the glass. 

“I don’t care,” Mai deadpanned. “I actually hope my boyfriend and kid brother mortally wound each other.”

“Fiance,” Ty Lee reminded her. 

“Oh yeah,” Mai said with a chuckle. “I guess I have a wedding to plan.”

“It’s not that bad,” Ty Lee said, finishing her drink and pouring herself more. 

“And then wedded life to look forward to,” Mai said, leaning back into the shade. 

“Which is also not that bad,” Ty Lee said. 

“Says the woman getting drunk at noon on a Wednesday,” Mai said. “And not with the person she married.”

“The person she married is busy,” Ty Lee said, gripping her glass tighter. “She’s the only one of us with a real job.”

“No need to get defensive,” Mai said, topping off her glass of wine. “I’m just observing.” 

“Observe the fact that your brother just struck down my brother in law,” Ty Lee said. 

“Tom Tom, don’t hit Zuko so hard,” Mai called. “He’s fragile.”

“I’m not fragile!” Zuko protested as Tom Tom slammed his sword against Zuko’s back, causing him to crumple.

Ty Lee giggled and Mai shook her head. 

Ty Lee took another sip of her drink as something buzzed in her pocket. 

She put down her glass and pulled out her phone. 

“Who could be calling you at this hour,” Mai asked, grabbing her phone.

Ty Lee blushed, deeper than she normally would because of the wine. 

“Mommy?” Mai asked. “You call your mother mommy?”

“Can you give that back,” Ty Lee hissed, snatching her phone away.

She picked up the call and put it to her ear. 

“Hi baby,” she said. “I thought you were on a plane.”

Mai burst out laughing causing both Zuko and Tom Tom to stop what they were doing and look at her. 

“You have Azula as mommy in your phone,” she asked incredulously as Ty Lee kicked her under the table. 

“Hello Ty,” Azula said. “Is this a bad time?”

“Mai was just pointing out that you changed your contact on my phone,” Ty Lee said. 

“Oh that? I thought it was fitting,” Azula said, chuckling. 

“Really,” Ty Lee asked. “I think it would be a little more accurate the other way around,” she said, causing Mai to burst out laughing again. 

Azula cleared her throat. 

“Well anyways,” she said. “I just wanted to say that I missed you and I loved you.”

“Awwww,” Ty Lee said, melting both internally and physically flopping down onto the table. “I love you so much ‘Zula.”

“I’ll see you tonight,” Azula said. 

“Tonight?” Ty Lee said, sitting up and blinking. “I thought it was tomorrow night?”

“I moved some things around,” Azula said. “I hate to be apart from you.”

“Baby, I’m a little tipsy so I’m not very articulate,” Ty Lee started.

“That’s fine,” Mai said. “Blame the wine.” 

Ty Lee kicked her again and continued.

“But I just want to say that I love you more than anything and I’m so excited you’re coming back early.”

“Why don’t you take a few hours to sober up my love,” Azula said. “Then we can have some fun tonight?”

Ty Lee nodded hard even though Azula couldn’t see her and pushed her glass of wine towards Mai who shrugged and dumped Ty Lee’s wine into hers, taking a long drink.

“Bye ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said.

“Goodbye Ty,” Azula said, hanging up.

“You two are literally disgusting. You make me want to vomit everywhere,” Mai said. 

“Are you sure it’s not the w-”

“Don’t you dare blame the wine again,” Mai said, taking another sip.


End file.
